Messenger
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Era un día lluvioso, no podía entrenar, estaba varado en su habitación y lo único que tenía para distraerse era… ¿Un ordenador? Si, claro… como si el Messenger tuviera algo interesante… aunque pensándolo bien… **one-shot WTF**


**¡Hola mis tomodachis!!! Les dije que pondría otro one-shot xD y también les aseguré que era puro divague hasta yo me quede así O.O cuando lo releí… es que está tan… taaaaan WTF que no sé qué decir.**

**Estoy muy agradecida por los reviews de los otros fics, de verdad ¡Soy feliz! *llora como desquiciada* es bueno saber que les gusta lo que escribo y tal vez no responda todos los reviews pero si los leo y me encantan!!! Pero volviendo a esta historia, repito… me quedo demasiado rara pero es un divague que divirtió mucho a pesar de que supera mis limites xD no se a que se deben estos lapsus estupidosis que estoy sufriendo, quizás son por las pastillitas que mi BF Hitto me pidió que le guardara y probé algunas u.u no pude resistirme, sabían a fresa y hacen ver muchos colores ¿Qué serán? Bueno, como sea… estoy consciente que este fic infringe las reglas de la página porque hago uso de emoticones y también está en forma de chat pero vi tantos fics que los utilizan que decidí ponerlo, de todos modos como no me gusta romper las reglas (soy niña buena) retiraré el fic en un mes considerando que nadie me reporte antes xD (no lo hagan no sean malos)Ah por cierto, creo que las arrobas no aparecen no estoy segura pero si hay espacios en blanco con las arrobas xD**

**Summary: **Era un día lluvioso, no podía entrenar, estaba varado en su habitación y lo único que tenía para distraerse era… ¿Un ordenador? Si, claro… como si el Messenger tuviera algo interesante… aunque pensándolo bien…

**Advertencia: **un poquito de OoC en los personajes, dosis peligrosas de idioteces, posible cara de ¿Qué demonios? Al terminar de leer, altas probabilidades de insultar a la autora.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto…Naruto no es de mi… ¡No quiero decirlo! Me recuerda que la vida es cruel *la apuntan con un revolver* esta bien, esta bien… Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de Kishimoto sempai u.u menos Sasuke, que continua amordazado y maniatado en mi guarida.

* * *

Messenger

By

Mizu no Hikari

***

La lluvia caía azotando con furia el suelo convirtiendo la arena en lodo, los rayos surcaban el cielo gris seguido de estridentes explosiones, dio un bufido de desagrado… no le gustaban esos días de tormenta pues ahora se veía obligado a permanecer varado sin nada que hacer, no podía entrenar con aquel diluvio. Miró a través del cristal de la ventana las enormes gotas golpeando la lámina de vidrio… duraría varias horas más.

Allí recostado en su cama, con los brazos bajo la nunca mirando el inmaculado blanco del techo ¿Qué podía ser más patético? Se incorporó sentándose con los codos en la rodilla y echó un vistazo a la habitación, todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado como siempre y el silencio retumbaba por la alcoba, de pronto fijó sus orbes azabaches en un aparato que descansaba en un pequeño escritorio.

Un ordenador.

¿Cuándo demonios había llegado eso ahí? No lo recordaba, un día simplemente apareció, más que nada por aburrimiento tomó asiento frente a la pantalla y lo encendió con una ceja en alto, una vez encendida exploró las utilidades que podría tener.

Ninguna.

Era ridículo estar allí, él Uchiha Sasuke frente a un ordenador ¿Haciendo qué? Ya que mas daba, estaba allí, llevó el puntero hasta el icono correspondiente y entró a internet, había muchos sitios por donde navegar. Quién sabe, tal vez encontraría cosas útiles, jutsus, formas de tortura, instrucciones para un asesinato lento y doloroso…

"Nuevo Messenger disponible, descárgalo ahora"

Maldita sea, por más que cerraba la dichosa ventana se abría insistentemente, chasqueó la lengua y dio clic ¿Qué tenía de interesante eso del Messenger? Ok, ya había descargado el odioso Messenger ¿Ahora qué? ¿Tenía que crearse una cuenta? Que molesto.

-Hmp

Demonios, eran muchos datos para rellenar

Window Live ID: Sasuke _ Uchiha _ venganza () hotmail .com

Crear contraseña: XXXXXXXX

Confirmar contraseña: XXXXXXXX

Correo electrónico alternativo: Sasuke _ chidori _ nagashi

Nombre: Sasuke

Apellido: Uchiha

País o Región: Aldea del Sonido

Provincia: ----

Código postal: 666

Sexo: Hombre * Mujer

Año de nacimiento: 1993

Caracteres: YXD53l9

BIENVENIDO A WINDOW LIVE

¿Y ahora? ¿Tenía que iniciar sesión? Hmp que molesto era todo eso, pero qué… alguien ya se le había agregado, sí que era popular

ramen _ love _ ttebayo

_Teme sé que si alguna vez dejas de ser un inadaptado social y te creas un msn optaras por esta dirección, te conozco y más vale que me aceptes_

_PD: Vuelve a konoha _

Estaba en sus días de estupidez así que lo acepto, diablos… el dobe estaba en línea, rápidamente la ventana se abrió

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

¡Temeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! =) =) =)

x-x- SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

Hmp…. Dobe

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

¿Cómo estás teme?? ¿Cuándo piensas regresar?

x-x- SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

Jamás

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

=(

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

¿Por qué?

x-x-SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

Tengo una venganza que cumplir, usurantonkachi

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

Pero cuando la completes volverás ¿cierto?

x-x-SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

No

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

TT - TT te traeré de vuelta, dattebayo!

x-x- SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

No volveré y ya no jodas o te bloqueo

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

Está bien u.u pero cuando Orochimaru se robe tu cuerpo no digas que no te lo advertí, por cierto Sakura-chan quiere que la agregues .

x-x-SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

Hmp, es molesta… pero está bien

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

Este es su mail XD cerezo _ Sasuke-kun_iloveu

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

¡Sasuke-kun!!! ¡Que alegría me da hablar contigo!!! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Orochimaru te trata bien?

x-x-SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

Hmp, sigues siendo molesta

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

TT - TT ¿Por qué me tratas asi? y yo que te extraño tanto, Sasuke-kun

x-x-SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

…….

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

¿Tienes flog Sasuke-kun? Pásate por el mío www. metroflog. com/ Sakura_sexy_girl

x-x- SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

Hmp… me gusta la foto del bañador

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

:D

x-x-SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

Tienes muchas visitas ¬¬

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

¡Si!!!! . Sugoi ¿No?

x-x-SaSuKe-x-x Dice:

¿Por qué tienes una foto abrazando a ese paliducho, copia barata?

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

¿Sai? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Somos amigos, está en nuestro equipo :D es tu reemplazo

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

Sasuke-kun…. ¿sigues allí? ¿Dije algo malo? O . O

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

Sasuke-teme ¡No te cuelgues!!

..Naruto ha enviado un zumbido…

-El estado de Sasuke es Ocupado-

Maldita copia barata ¿acaso estaba ganando terreno? No, eso no podía ser, nadie ocupaba su lugar, él se había ido dejando un hueco en el equipo siete y ese hueco nunca podía ser llenado.

"Tienes un nuevo mensaje de correo electrónico"

Band. Entrada (1 mensaje)

De: Ramen_ love _ ttebayo

Enviado: Viernes 23 de Octubre de 2009 15: 22: 09 p.m.

Para: Sasuke _ Uchiha _ venganza

10 archivos adjuntos

Fotos de la fiesta del viernes!!! Vean a Ino tirándose a Kiba, a Tsunade oba-chan quitándose el sostén (esto bajo su propio riesgo) a Kakashi-sensei infraganti con Anko-sensei y a Sai manoseando a Sakura-chan (perdón Sakura-chan, no me pegues)

¿Qué era todo eso? Frunció el ceño contemplando las imágenes y enfureció cuando vio a cierto pelinegro con la mano en una zona sensible de la pelirosa ¿A quién más le había enviado eso el dobe?

From: Ramen _ love _ ttebayo Hotmail. Com

To: Kakashi_ icha_icha ; Shikamaru _ problematic ; kiba _ akamaru ; ino _ beauty ; Hinata _ Hyuuga ; Tsunade_ Gondaime ; Jiraiya _ sannin _ hentai ; shino _ insectworld ; gaara _ kazekage ; gai_ number1 ; Lee _ llama_de_la_juventud , Neji_rama principal ; hittokiri_ kap _ kun ; Tenten-kunai ; Temari _ Suna ; mony_ 1491 ; Orochimaru _ serpiente ; itachi _ akatsuki , Karin _ tu_zorra ; sasukefan , tobi _ madara

Y así la lista seguía, esto del Messenger si que era un problema, todo el mundo vería eso, maldito Naruto Usurantonkachi, malditas fotos, maldito Sai… sus otras maldiciones fueron interrumpidas cuando la molesta luz naranja indicaba que algunas personas —muchas personas— le hablaban

.·´¯`·. ((((º OrOcHiMaRuº)))).·´¯`·. Dice:

Sasuke-Kun ¿No deberías estar entrenando?

x-x-Sasuke-x-x Dice:

Hmp El cielo se está cayendo, no puedo hacerlo ahora maldito explotador asqueroso ¬¬

.·´¯`·. ((((º OrOcHiMaRuº)))).·´¯`·. Dice:

Está bien, pero mañana vuelves al entrenamiento, hay mucha gente por matar

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Icha Icha lover °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ::Kakashi:: Dice:

Eh!!!! Sasuke ¿Cómo estás?

x-xSasuke-x-x Dice:

¿Qué quieres Kakashi?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Icha Icha lover °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ::Kakashi:: Dice:

¿Acaso no puedo simplemente saludarte? TT^TT

x-x-Sasuke-x-x Dice:

No

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Icha Icha lover °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ::Kakashi:: Dice:

Bueno, que va… quería pedirte un favor ¿Podrías enviarme el ultimo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise? ¡El último tomo todavía no llega a la villa pero sé que ya salió en la aldea del sonido!

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ Icha Icha lover °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ ::Kakashi:: Dice:

Ah y de paso, vuelve a konoha, algunas personas te extrañan, no se por qué, eras tan callado que tu presencia ni se notaba ¿Por qué eres tan emo? En fin, ya sabes… seguirán buscándote porque Naruto es un llorón no sé, a veces me da impresión de que siente algo que amistad, pero bueno… son sus gustos y Sakura todavía no supera tu partida aunque claro tiene quien la consuele, me enteré que ella y Sai…

"Bloquear contacto"

(¯`·._) Shikamaru (¯`·._)Dice:

¡Que problemático es el Messenger! ¿No, Uchiha? Ya me dio sueño, me voy a dormir

Oº°¨'Itachi¨'°ºO Dice:

¿Sasuke? ¡Hola!! ¿Todavía no asesinaste a tu mejor amigo? ¡Así nunca podrás matarme!

x-x-Sasuke-x-x Dice:

¡Te matare Itachi!! No importa donde estés, te encontraré y vengaré al clan!!!

Oº°¨'Itachi¨'°ºO Dice:

Si, claro… buena suerte pequeño hermano estúpido

^-^-Ino^-^ Dice:

¡Sasuke-kun!!! No le creí a Sakura cuando me dijo que estabas en línea, pero vaya hasta le firmaste metroflog, que envidia *O*

Oº°'¨Tsunade¨'°ºO Dice:

Vuelve Uchiha, las chicas te extrañan… por cierto, me sorprende que Orochimaru tenga internet, pensé que esa serpiente rastrera todavía no sabía de la existencia de la tecnología… ah linda foto, te ves sexy

oOoO-Jiraiya Hentai-OoOo Dice:

Sasuke, te tengo una buena propuesta, vuelve a la villa y trabaja en el nuevo bar que abrí, las mujeres pagan bien. Créeme que los placeres de ese empleo son mejores que tu solitaria y casta venganza…

Hmp, todos eran unos molestos, no dejaban de hablarle al mismo tiempo, definitivamente el Messenger era una total estupidez y jamás en la vida volvería a conectarse.

"»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» se ha agregado a la coversacion"

"O-O- Sai –O-O se ha agregado a la conversación"

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

Eh hablemos todos, así es más divertido

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

Naruto baka ¿Por qué enviaste ese mail?

O-O- Sai –O-O Dice:

Fea, no seas llorona

x-x-Sasuke-x-x Dice:

Hmp ¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí?

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

Sasuke-kun, si viste las fotografías tienes que saber que son falsas

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

No es cierto, yo mismo las tome

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

Cállate, baka

O-O- Sai –O-O Dice:

Resultaste fácil, feita

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

Bebí demasiado sake TT - TT

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

Al menos no llegaron más lejos, Sakura-chan

O-O- Sai –O-O Dice:

¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

oOo-NaRuTo HoKaGuE-oOo Dice:

O.O

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

¬¬ no lo hicimos, Sasuke-kun ¡Lo juro!

x-x-Sasuke-x-x Dice:

Hmp… Ya me hartaron, váyanse al diablo…

""Sasuke se quito de la conversación"

Vaya, eso sí que había sido exasperante, cuantas cosas sucedían en konoha en su ausencia… a veces era mejor no enterarse de algunas, definitivamente el Messenger era molesto, la lluvia se detenía y no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo allí sentado sin ningún propósito, tenía que volver a entrenar y olvidarse de todo ese asunto, eso era lo mejor ¡Se iría a entrenar en ese preciso momento! …

"»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» te invita a compartir fotos"

¿Esa… esa era Sakura? ¿Usando lencería tan…?

»-(¯`v´¯)-» Sakurita »-(¯`v´¯)-» Dice:

¿Qué te parece, Sasuke-kun?

x-x-Sasuke-x-x Dice:

Hmp.

Bueno, pensándolo bien no tenía tanta prisa por entrenar y el Messenger no era tan molesto como creía.

* * *

**Ya sé… U.U supera los límites de rareza pero no podía quitarme la historia de la cabeza, esta parodia me perseguía hasta en sueños amenazándome con un cuchillo para que la publicara xD siempre me pregunté por qué en Naruto no usaban nada de tecnología aunque si tienen radiotransmisores y esas cosas, bueno pues imaginé que pasarían si usaban el Messenger y surgió eso **

**¿Creen que fue muy tonto? ¿Necesito ayuda psicológica? ¿Me recuperaré algún día del síndrome de Silly ficker? ¿Podré obligar a Sasuke a casarse conmigo? ¿Me dejaran un review? **

**Jajajaja aish necesito un sueño reparador, bueno… Saludos a mis lectores de siempre: Hitto, Setsuna, Joselyn, Nini (espero que ya tengas internet y poder leerte pronto), Offelitta, Kyo Nakamura… emm ya dije que es de madrugada y mi cerebro no funciona?? En fin, besos a todos los que me dejaron reviews en los fics anteriores (que fueron muchos, wow se siente genial decir eso), a los que dejarán en este y a los que voy a obligar a dejar**

**Espero su sincera opinión sobre esto, si les gusto seré feliz y continuaré tomando esas pastillitas si no pues… no me enojaré ni nada, sólo me arrojaré de un décimo piso… **

**¡Hasta el próximo divague!!! **


End file.
